Chronicles of Rapture: Paradise Lost
by Sixth Ranger BetaHalo
Summary: Humanity is in the brink of extinction, we've been invaded by disguised tyrant in a savior's clothing. Rapture is the last truly HUMAN city, thanks to the efforts of five great warriors and their armies. in a desperate attempt to turn the tide, they embark on journey across the seas of time to prevent the birth of humanity's greatest enemy: Queen Of Atrocities, Serena


"_This is Rapture Colony broadcasting on all emergency frequencies._

_Location: 28°23′18″N 80°36′13″W_

_There is no infection. Repeat, there is no infection._

_We offer security, food, and shelter._

_If you are out there, we'll find you._

_There is hope."_

* * *

_Sixth Ranger BetaHalo Presents:_

_In honor of a dear friend, RIP._

_Chronicles of Rapture: Paradise Lost._

* * *

[From the book, _'Foundation of Rapture'_ –Author Unknown]

And as we dwelled in our ambitions, the great ice came.

And with it, the hordes of abominations overran our world.

No human was shown mercy, be it man or woman, young or old. The abominations sought our annihilation and nearly accomplished it.

But with destruction, we also saw the seeds of salvation grow.

A man, using legendary power, opposed the monsters, and from the survivors he gathered under his wing, he chose four to become legends.

Together, the five legendary warriors drove off the abominations from our lands, allowing for us to rebuild our city, the ice no longer held our fate.

The Warriors, calling themselves 'Riders', gifted humanity with another chance, making the ice recede, once more giving life to our soil, returning life to those trapped by the ice.

And they called this beacon of hope: Rapture.

Where no man would give up his free will, where child would grow up knowing of the world their parents were forced out, knowing of their future ahead, knowing that they would be the ones to reclaim earth from 'them'.

Word from the east spoke of a tyrant, speaking lies to bewitch the unknowing, stripping them of free will with power unknown, a beacon of hope for those deluded.

A Jailer for a prison, for those who realized.

Her name: Serenity, Queen of Atrocities.

Using her power, stripping mankind of its free will, she sought to enslave our race for her own petty ambitions. Along with her King and Princess, they proclaimed themselves Royalty of a new era.

An era of disguised oppression, an era of blind slavery.

The Legendary Riders erected a wall around our city, forevermore would we not know of the raging blizzards our once beautiful planet threw at us. Once more, the warmth only the oldest remembered returned to humankind.

But the Queen of Atrocities would not stay complacent with her 'empire'. Disguised as concern, in greed she sent her mightiest warriors to our city.

They sought to enslave, to conquer, to crush us under their heels.

To make humankind go extinct to these 'Sheep'.

But the warriors knew not of our glorious Riders, they were not prepared for them, and in their complacence, they'd forgotten the fight.

But the Riders, _Rapture_ had been born from the flames of battle, all of those in the city had earned their right to live, having survived four Lunars* at least, the most recent had two Solars** behind in the barren ice.

Our city held, sending those who the Sheep called their mightiest back to their city, but Rapture did not stay complacent.

We researched; our warriors gave away knowledge to those without. The Rider gave away knowledge maybe that as well ought to belong to the gods.

So is as our warriors gained the steel that protects their bodies, the steel their use to safeguard our city, the steel they use to fend away the Sheep's attempts at conquest.

And our time comes, where our kind once again rules our world. Where no longer do we need to cower in fears of powers unknown.

Our Lost Eden.

Earth

Shall once again, return to its rightful hands.

Humanity's.

* * *

*Lunar: the Rapturian equivalent to our time's Months.

*Solar: The Rapturian equivalent to our time's Years.

YO, this is SRBH, this is a plot bunny that I couldn't take out of my mind.

So if you know your stuff, you shall by now know where this is going.

So I offer thee this, I need candidate for the other four riders, submit them via Review or PM, with which rider they become, reasons, a little bio from before the Ice, and at least two stories of them surviving the ice and any special abilities that they might've developed. It can be an Self-insert, such as mine, but try not to overpower them, cause mine really won't be.

Note, I'm not restricting this story to Japanese-only names, as you can see, it's not possible.

SO yeah, review. Leave some comment on how would you like this to go, or point me some directions on how I'm portraying the characters, cause believe me, I first saw Sailor Moon when I was a barely a brat, so I need to go to google and find some synopsis on the episodes to save on time (an need for brain bleach).

So, R&R, Fight in the name of FREEDOM!

I'll see ya starside, SRBH, log out

PS. The next Chapter of KLR:OOO is going out soon, keep up with me, pretty please? With a pissed off horde of Kaijins on top?


End file.
